Unbound
by Renuclis
Summary: Based on the upcoming Pokemon movie, Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. When Ash risks his life to save the Prison Bottle from breaking and releasing a relentless creature, he pays the price. Will Ash's friends save him from evil? Or will he fall in the hands of darkness? Rated M for language. Amourshipping, OOC, AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

**I have watched the trailer for "Hoopa and the Clash of Ages" trailer and saw an evil Ash scene. I decided to build off of that. I also have been reading A LOT of Dark Ash stories and decided to give it a try. There will be: Amourshipping, OOC moments, an AU. I will add more characters as the story progresses, so possible OCs.**

 **Characters:**

 **Ash-15**

 **Serena-15**

 **Clemont-16**

 **Bonnie-10**

 **Barza-25**

 **Mary-21**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way.**_

* * *

"Dialogue"

 _Thought_

" **Pokéspeech"**

 _ **Pokémon Thought**_

' _Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

 _Ash's POV_

Fear… Fear of releasing a merciless power. I ran, ran as fast as I could to prevent the Prison Bottle from shattering. I jumped in an attempt to catch the Bottle, and succeeded. I sighed with relief and checked the item for any signs of breaks or damage, but luckily, it was unharmed. "It's safe…" I muttered.

"Ash!" a man said, calling out my name. The man was wearing a red cloth on his head, a red cape, and an Arceus necklace. Behind him was his sister, Mary, who was wearing a light blue cloth on her head, a white robe, and an Arceus Necklace similar to Barza's. Behind Mary were three of my Kalos traveling companions and friends, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont.

"Barza, Mary, the Prison Bottle is safe!" I informed the two siblings as I stood up and walked towards them, holding the Prison Bottle carefully.

"Ash put the Prison Bottle down carefully," Barza told me with fear in his eyes as he and Mary approached me carefully.

"How come?" I asked with curiosity. Suddenly, the bottle started shaking violently, which caused Barza, Mary, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie to step back. I saw Pikachu in Bonnie's arms, trying to escape from her grasp. I quickly, but carefully placed the Prison Bottle on the floor, but it was too late. Pain and darkness was all I could feel and see. I opened my eyes to a dark wasteland with only one living thing in sight. _Hoopa._

"Hoopa, where am I?" I asked the Mischief Legendary. The Pokémon did not answer. "Hoopa?" I asked one more time. Again, the Pokémon did not answer. I walked towards Hoopa, causing it to turn around. This Hoopa was not like the fun loving, enjoyable Mischief Pokémon I knew. This was a darker Hoopa. I watched in fear as the dark Hoopa transformed into a colossal creature. _Hoopa Unbound._

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Barza, Mary, and Ash's friends watched as a Dark Aura appeared from the bottle and consumed Ash. "AGHHHHH!" Ash screamed in agony as the Dark Aura disappeared from all of their eyes. Serena slowly walked towards Ash in concern for her childhood crush. "Ash?" Serena asked softly.

"Serena, be careful!" Barza warned the Kalos performer as Serena stepped closer to Ash's lying body. Ash's body twitched causing Serena to take a step back.

"Ash, are you in there?" Serena asked with concern. The hatless raven haired trainer slowly stood up. "Ash! I'm glad you're okay!" Serena said with relief as she attempted to give him a hug. She was stopped when a Dark Aura surrounded the outline of his body. The young raven haired trainer shot a menacing glare at his friends, including Barza and Mary. "Pikachu!" the electric rat yelled at his trainer.

"Serena, get away from him, now!" Clemont and Barza said in unison as they saw Ash's eyes glow a bright red, and with clenched teeth. Ash then shot a purple Aura Sphere at the two. Barza tackled Clemont in an attempt to save both of them from getting hit.

"He can use Aura?!" Barza yelled in shock as he glanced at the raven haired trainer, who prepared another Aura Sphere and shot it towards Mary, Bonnie, and Pikachu. Mary took Bonnie's hand and pulled both Pikachu and Bonnie away from the Aura Sphere. "RUN!" Barza yelled as he, Mary, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu ran from Ash. The raven haired trainer chuckled in delight at his victory as he slowly walked towards the city.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

I looked back one more time to the trainer I loved. Tears began to fall from my eyes to see him in great pain. I diverted my attention to the city in front of us. "What do we do now? With Ash like that, he will rampage through the city!" I asked Barza and Mary. The two glanced at me, and in their eyes, I could tell that they do not know what to do.

"Why did the Prison Bottle affect Ash, I thought it only affected Hoopa," Bonnie asked the two siblings. "Ash sacrificed himself and prevented a disaster, and he suffered for it," Bonnie said as we watched her walk away from the group, with Clemont following her.

"An Aura user in the hands of darkness is extremely dangerous. I'm sorry but we'll have to alert Officer Jenny," Barza said with a straight face, looking at me.

"But if you do that, they'll put Ash down," I replied.

"We know, but sometimes, sacrifices have to be made," Mary said, sighing and closing her eyes to think as Barza left the two of us.

"Where did Hoopa go?" I asked Mary while looking around for the Mischief Pokémon. Mary shot her eyes open, forgetting about Hoopa.

"Let's go, we have to find Hoopa before it's too late…"

* * *

 _Ash's POV_

I tried running as fast as I can from the dark Hoopa. Suddenly, I was surrounded by six rings. "Hoopa, stop this madness!" I managed to say as one of the rings shot an arm at me and disappeared. The other rings/hoops shot arms at me as well. One final arm launched at me as I generated an Aura Sphere and shot it at the arm. The arm retracted into the hoop and the hoops disappeared. Hoopa looked at me in anger as the legendary chased me. I shot a couple of Aura Spheres in an attempt to defeat the dark Hoopa.

The Hoopa Unbound took its' two rings and summoned two legendary Pokémon. _Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon…_

The two Pokémon launched a barrage of attacks at me. The last thing I saw was a Hydro Pump and a Solar Beam coming at me.

* * *

Normal POV

"You can't just kill possibly the last aura user of our time!" Clemont told Barza as the inventor and gym leader put a tight grip around Barza's arm. Barza sighed. "What am I supposed to do then? Let thousands of innocent lives die in his hands?" Barza replied.

"I didn't say that, maybe you could get the Prison Bottle and remove the Dark Aura from Ash!" Clemont yelled at Barza. "Ash is my friend. I can't let you kill him."

"Clemont, you're a genius! How could I not think of that!?" Barza said in excitement. **(A/N: WARNING: minor spoiler ahead)** "Even though the Prison Bottle is destroyed from its' outbreak, we can create a new one. We must harness the power of Earth, Fire, and Water."

"We can use Serena's Braixen, but where are we supposed to get a water and ground type?" Clemont asked Barza. "Barza looked at the inventor and said, "We'll need help from someone."

* * *

 **Chapter One, complete. Kinda overdid the line breaks... Hope you enjoyed it, possible OC for the upcoming chapters. I will update tomorrow when I get the chance.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Ally

**Here is Chapter 2, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Ally

Normal POV

There were five police cars lined up on the entrance of the city. The police officers had their guns and pokeballs ready for what was about to come. Ash was walking toward the line of officers with clenched teeth and menacing bright red eyes. "Ash Ketchum, surrender yourself!" Officer Jenny ordered the young raven haired trainer who had Dark Aura surrounding him. "You have five seconds to turn yourself in!" Officer Jenny warned. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One," Officer Jenny counted down as she looked at her fellow officers and nodded. "Release your Pokémon!" she ordered as her fellow officers released their Growlithes and Arcanines, who released Flamethrowers at Ash as the police officers shot the trainer.

Officer Jenny and some of the police walked closer to the smoke. "Surprise…" they heard someone say as Aura Spheres were launched from the cloud of smoke, hitting some police cars. The blue-haired police officer looked back and saw some of her co-workers injured. "Retreat for now!" she ordered as all the cops ran from Ash as he shot Aura Spheres at them, managing to hit a building. Civilians were scattering trying to get away from Ash.

"This is local news reporter and Elite Four member, Malva Pachira, live from Dèsser City," a pink haired woman said. "Our sources tell us that trainer and aura user, Ash Ketchum is rampaging through the city attacking innocent civilians with his rare powe- WATCH OUT!" she said as Ash shot an Aura Sphere at the camera. "Damnit and we were broadcasting worldwide!" Malva said as an Aura Sphere was shot at her direction.

"Gyarados, Ice Beam!"

"Aurorus, freeze him in his tracks with Ice Beam too!"

Malva looked at the two and sighed with relief. "Siebold! Diantha! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem Malva," Siebold said calmly as he looked at his surroundings and observed the destruction and damage of the city, "Ash what has gotten into you?" Ash growled as h closed his eyes and began surrounding himself with more Dark Aura.

"Stand down Ash, you're no match for us," Diantha said with confidence. Ash's eyes suddenly shot open, causing an explosion to break the ice he was encased in. Siebold, Diantha, and Malva looked to where the young trainer was once, was the area covered in dark purple fire.

* * *

 _Ash's POV_

I opened my eyes, only to find myself encased in a block of ice. I glanced around my surroundings and found Hoopa coming towards me. This Hoopa looked like the caring Pokémon I had met earlier. "Hoopa, what is going on?" I asked the Mischief Pokémon.

" **I apologize, Ash, but we need to wake you up and take control. We are both trapped inside your head right now."** Hoopa informed me as he took one of his hoops and summoned the legendary Pokémon, Darkrai. Darkrai used Hypnosis on me. I opened my eyes once again to find myself in the middle of destruction. "What happened?" I muttered. I looked behind me to find police officers, Champion Diantha, and Siebold and Malva.

"ICE BEAM!" the water type elite four ordered his Pokémon as a light blue ray was fired at my hands. "Target is secure."

"What's going on?" I asked them as I was escorted to one of the police cars.

"You are under arrest for causing thousands of poke dollars of damage throughout the city and injuring innocent civilians, the court will decide your fate," Officer Jenny growled as she gave me a mean glare. I was taken to a police station temporarily. They have assigned the Elite Four and several G-Men to watch my every move.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

"Guys, we can't find Hoopa, but we heard that they just arrested Ash!" Serena said with a worried look. Barza looked at her with a straight face and replied, "Then we'll have to work faster, let's check the Pokémon Center, there are usually trainers battling behind it." Serena, Mary, Bonnie, and Clemont nodded in agreement and headed to the Pokémon Center. They arrived in a couple of minutes to hear yelling behind the Pokémon Center.

"Gliscor, finish off Jolteon with Earthquake!" a trainer said. The five friends watched as Gliscor smashed the ground with one of its' claw-like hands causing the ground to shake, knocking out the Jolteon.

"You did well, Jolteon, rest for now," the Jolteon's trainer said as his Jolteon returned inside its' pokeball. "Let's see how you fare against my next Pokémon, go Aurorus!"

"Gliscor, return, go Jellicent!" the trainer said as he sent out the Floating Pokémon.

"Impressive Pokémon," Clemont whispered to the others as they nodded in agreement and continued to watch the battle.

"Aurorus, Blizzard, full power!"

"Counter with Will-O-Wisp!" Jellicent's trainer ordered as Jellicent surrounded itself with purple fire, melting the nearby snow and ice that was going to hit him. "Now Hydro Pump!" he ordered when the Blizzard stopped.

"Dodge it then Ice Beam!" the opposing trainer commanded.

"Oh no you don't, Jellicent, full power Hydro Pump!" the trainer said as a beam of water hit Aurorus.

"Jay's Aurorus is unable to battle, Aiden wins!" the referee said as he left the area.

"Good battle, Jay," Aiden said politely.

"You two Aiden, perhaps we can battle again sometime?" Jay asked.

"Sure!"

"Alright, talk to you later, and next time, I'll win," Jay challenged Aiden as he left Aiden alone. The five friends walked towards Aiden, who at the time was fixing his bag.

"Excuse me," Barza said, gaining Aiden's attention, "may you help us with a problem?"

"Sure, name's Aiden, pleasure meeting you," the trainer replied as he slung his bag on his shoulders. Barza, Mary, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena introduced themselves. "So what is the problem?"

"A friend of ours needs help, and to do so, we must forge a Prison Bottle, which will require your Jellicent and Gliscor," Mary informed their new friend.

"I'll help you on one condition, you have to battle me!" Aiden said as he pointed at Barza.

"Challenge accepted," Barza said as he took a pokeball and released a Braviary.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fearless

**Here is Chapter three, hope you like the story so far!**

 **Warning: Death, Language**

* * *

Chapter Three: Fearless

"Barza, I'm going to check on Ash," Serena said as she glanced at Barza who released a Braviary.

"Alright, but be careful," Barza warned as Serena ran off.

 _Serena's POV_

I ran to the police station where I heard he was locked up. As I took a turn, I found the police station in flames. Ash must have escaped. I turned around to inform Barza about the news, only to find a raven haired figure run to an alleyway. "Ash?" I said as I entered the dark alleyway.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot," a voice said as a muscular man emerged from the darkness with a gun pointed at me. I stepped back only to be grabbed by another man, who was taller but skinny. They both wore torn up clothes.

"W-what do you want with me?" I asked as I started to cry. Suddenly, a figure tackled the man who had the gun. I watched as he was stabbed. The man holding me immediately let go of my arm and ran off with a worried look. I turned around to the figure and realized who it was. _Ash_. He was engulfed with a dark energy which then faded.

"I-I think I killed him… I killed him," Ash muttered as he turned around to look at me.

"Ash, it's not your fault," I tried to explain.

"I can't. I just can't stay here anymore," he said as he began to walk away. "Serena, know that I will always love you," he finished saying as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Serena!" a voice behind me say. I turned around to find Hoopa, Barza, and the others running to me. "Are you okay?" Clemont asked as he checked me for wounds.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"What happened here?" he looked as he saw the thug with the gun lying in his pool of blood. A tear escaped my eye as I told them what happened.

"So Ash is gone now?" Mary asked as I nodded in response.

"We need to find him. Aiden said that he needed to heal his Pokémon. We need to find Ash so we can release him from Hoopa's power once we forge another Prison Bottle. Right now, he's unstable," Barza explained as we walked back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _Ash's POV_

I-I-I'm a monster. I killed that man. I-I killed him… I need to get out of here. It's only a matter of time before the police catches up to me. Fuck… Fuck me… I looked ahead to find a clothing store. I guess I'll need a new disguise and identity. I waited until night fell before I broke into the store.

I ended up wearing a brown trench coat, black glasses, a black cap and a bandit-like scarf. I walked to the counter and left money there as I left the store. I would never purposely hurt or steal unless necessary.

I could never go back to this. Ever. My Xtransceiver started to buzz. I checked on who was calling me, but it was someone I did not know. "Hello?" I said.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum," the voice on the other end of the call greeted, "I have a proposition for you."

"Alright, keep talking," I said curiously.

"I am Ajay Galanis, part of a secret group called Fearless. We would like you to join us. If you would like to know more, meet us under the entrance of Dèsser City's Bridge."

"I guess I really have no options here," I replied as I hung up and walked towards the bridge.

"You finally got here," a voice said as I turned around to find someone holding a poster. He was wearing a black suit.

"Are you Ajay Galanis?"

"The one and only, and can I just say, you have a lot of 0s on your head," he said as he showed me a poster of me.

"Did you ask to meet me here just so you can turn me in?" I growled.

"Not at all," he replied calmly, "We make more money than one league does. Come, before the whole city wakes up," Ajay said as he led me to a boat. We arrived at the Fearless Base in thirty minutes. It was on a remote island far from any of the regions. "Welcome to our little home," Ajay welcomed me as we headed to Ajay's office.

"Nice place you got here," I complimented.

"Thanks, may I see your Xtransceiver?" he asked. I nodded and handed him the device. "This Xtransceiver is powerful. It has a lot of unlocked potential yet to be discovered," Ajay explained as he handed my Xtransceiver to someone else. "Don't worry about it, they'll bring it back," he told me.

"So, why do you want me here?" I asked him.

"We want you here, because we need your help. If you help us with your problem, then we will help you. We heard about the news in Kalos."

"What do you need from me exactly?"

"We need your strength, your intelligence, everything, and in return, we will help you return to your normal life."

"I'm in," I answered with a straight face.

"Alright, but training here is not simple," Ajay said smiling at me. "You will be sleeping in room 47," he informed me as he gave me a card. "This is your access to the base, have it with you at all times."

A man stepped in Ajay's office and gave him my Xtransceiver. "What did they do with it?"

"Made it better," Ajay replied, handing me the device. "Turn it on." I nodded and turned the device on. As it was loading, I noticed differences from a normal Xtransceiver. "With these Xtransceivers, we can do this," he demonstrated as the lights in his office flickered, and the air conditioning turned on.

"Whoa," I said with my mouth agape. Ajay chuckled at my response.

"Alright, go to your room, put on your gear and change if you have to. Then, report to Squad Delta where you will begin training," he said. I thanked him and wore my new gear. This was the start of my new life.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter Three. School starts this Thursday, so I might update this weekend.**


End file.
